The objective of this research is to increase our understanding of the neurobiological processes involved in modulating the storage of newly-acquired information. The specific aim of this research project is to investigate the interaction of amygdala noradrenergic and opiate receptor systems in modulating memory storage. Rats implanted bilaterally with amygdala cannulae will be trained on a Y-maze discrimination task and given posttraining systemic and/or intra-amygdala injections. Retention will be tested one week later by training the animals on a reversed discrimination. A first set of experiments will examine the effects, on memory, of current intra-amygdala injections of agonists and antagonists affecting the two systems. A second set of experiments will examine the effects of posttraining administration of adrenergic and opiate agonists and antagonists on memory in animals given intra-amygdala injections of 6-OHDA one week prior to training. A third set of experiments will determine whether intra-amygdala injections of antagonists of one of these two receptor systems alter the effects, on memory storage, of systemic injections of compounds affecting the other receptor system. A fourth set of experiments will examine the effects, on memory, of posttraining administration of noradrenergic and opioid agonists and antagonists into other brain regions including the ventral hippocampus and the caudate- putamen. A fifth set of experiments will investigate the effects, on retention, of posttraining injections of noradrenergic and opioid compounds into specific nuclei within the amygdaloid complex. The findings of this research will increase our understanding of brain systems involved in the modulation of memory storage processes and, thus should have implications for understanding and, ultimately, treating disorders of memory.